Can I Be Your Valentine
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Sam's got plans for he and Dean this Valentines day and hopes it will set things right between them. (Season 8, but before Trial and Error) Quick Wincest for valentines day


'Come to the library. I think I found something.' Sam hits the send button on his cell phone and waits for Dean to reply.

A peaceful quiet hangs in the Batcave this afternoon. Sam _is_ in the library but he's not found something for a case; instead he's put on Dean's Led Zeppelin record playing softly across the room, he bought an apple pie as well as a six pack of Dean's favorite beer, and he even chose his clothes he picked out specifically for Dean. Sam's got on a v-neck chocolate brown sweater, low hanging jeans, and deep red silk boxers.

"You could just come and get me, this place isn't _that_ big you know." Dean's voice carries down the hall leading into the library. Sam smiles to himself and leans against the table as he waits. When his brother comes in, his eyes are on Sam but instantly notices the treats on the table and record spinning back on a shelf. "What's going on?" His green eyes find Sam once again.

"It's Valentines day."

There's a small smile playing at Dean's lips. "Seriously?"

Sam chuckles and pushes his hips off the table, "Why not?"

Dean simply raises his brow and walks over to the table and looks down at the pie. From his spot inches above his brother Sam smiles, he wants to reach out and wrap his arm around Dean, to feel the warmth spread through his body, but he's not sure he should, not sure if he can. Things have been rough between the two for a while now. Ever since Dean returned from purgatory they had a hard time getting back in their routine, they fought constantly over the tiniest of things sometimes, and Sam could tell it tired Dean out just as much as it did him. Now however, things have slowly been getting better between them. They don't fight so much, they listen, they are getting back into the brotherly push and pull they once had, working well together.

Dean's voice snaps Sam back to what's happening. Yet Dean's voice is softer then when he came in. "Why do I think this isn't the sweetest thing I'm getting today?"

Dean looks up at Sam and smiles softly, it relaxes Sam. "See, I'm always telling people you're smarter than you come off as." Sam slides his arm across Dean's stomach and reels him in, their eyes are locked.

"Hey." Dean says trying to sound upset at what Sam said but it's not working. He doesn't fight the taller man pulling him up against his chest, arms wrapping behind him and when Sam presses his lips on Dean's their eyes flutter shut.

Sam kisses him slow and experimentally not wanting to rush into things; it's been a long time since they've been like this. With a small push against Sam's stomach Dean coaxes him to sit back down on the table so they are more level. Sam obeys and when Dean stands between his legs he wraps his long legs around his brother. "I missed you." Dean whispers as he pulls back. His fingers thread through Sam's long hair.

Sam traced designs with his long fingers over Dean's back. "I missed you too. Are we, we okay?"

Dean's hand runs through Sam's hair again. "We're okay Sammy." His eyes have fallen to Sam's lips. "Me an' you are going to be okay." Their lips meet again and this time it's more than a peck on the lips.

Sam has always admired Dean's lips, they're full and soft, plaint against his own. Dean seems to meld with Sam's body more when the taller man slides his tongue between his lips before sweeping inside to kiss him deep and slow.

His long arms tighten around Dean's back, drawing him in even more before his hand slide down Dean's back and over his denim covered ass. Dean hums and bites at Sam's bottom lip, his hands down at Sam's hips and squeezing them slightly.

Sam's mind is fuzzy at the sensations he is getting from Dean and knowing that _finally_ this is happening, his plan worked.

Their lips part and Dean's eyes focus on Sam's chest, one of his hands gliding over the soft sweater. "I love this sweater on you."

Sam smirks and tilts his head to kiss Dean's neck. "I know."

Dean moans, one hand is fisted in his little brother's hair as he sucks on his neck, "Course you do. D-did you plan the whole outfit on me?"

Grazing his teeth over Dean's neck Sam chuckles, "There's a possibility. I-" he breaks into a moan when Dean palms his growing erection caught under his jeans.

Dean smiles and continues pressing his hand into Sam's crotch, "You what, Sammy?"

Sam huffs a hot breath against Dean's neck, "Nothing." He presses his lips back on Dean's.

Sam's hands slide up under Dean's shirt and over his arched back, the skin hot under his palm, his fingers trace around the green-eyed man's ribs and press flat against his chest. Dean melts into the touch and presses shot soft kisses across Sam's bottom lip to his jaw.  
"We doing this here?" Dean's lips graze over Sam's cheek as he speaks, his hands still roaming over him.

Sam raises an eyebrow and tips his head when Dean trails kisses down his neck, "You saying you don't want the pie?"

Sam shudders when Dean moans against his neck. "Not unless I get to eat it off you."

A laugh bubble up form Sam's throat. Dean has slid a hand up the front of his shirt dragging the sweater up with it and his fingers dance over the man's strong chest. "Maybe later." Sam manages.

"Promise?" Dean kisses the skin bared from the low V in the sweater, his fingers circling Sam's nipple.

Sam's head tips back, "Anything you want, Dean."

Sam can feel Dean smile against his skin before he says, "Off," and pulling up at the brown sweater with one hand and the other pops open the button of his jeans. The sweater is pulled up and off, tossed to the side, and Sam keeps his eyes glued on Dean as he stands from the table to undo his pants. The jeans fall to the ground with a light thud leaving Sam clad in the silk red boxers. That is exactly where Dean's eyes are now. "Damn, Sammy." He takes a step back to his brother and runs his hands up his thighs and over the silk boxers to rest on the man's tight ass. His fingers tighten and Sam gasps, "Are we doing this here?" He repeats and Sam shakes his head.

Dean makes Sam walk ahead of him as they make their way down the halls to Sam's room. Those green eyes on him make Sam unbelievably hard yet he does his best to make it a show letting his hips sway more than usual and keeping a slight arch in his back.

The door shuts behind the two once in the bedroom and Sam sits on the bed, "Your turn." Dean gives him a look and Sam gives him a once over. "Clothes, off." Dean's chin raises a bit before he makes a show of pulling off his grey shirt and dropping both his jeans and boxers in one go.

Sam flips Dean when he gets onto the bed so the taller man is on top, holding himself above Dean, eyes locked for a minute before dipping his head and kissing his chest. Dean lies under Sam, his hands going from sliding over his back, to gripping his shoulder or biceps to pulling on his longer brown hair as Sam ravishes him with kisses and soft caresses.

"Sammy," the name falls from Dean's lips more and more and each time Sam gets a rush.

Sam kisses back down Dean's tanned body, down past his waist and hips, down to where his cock is lying hard against his upper thigh and Sam peppers the shaft with kisses. Dean moans and pushes his hips up. Sam flicks his tongue over the slit collecting the precome before taking him entirely into his mouth. "Fuck!" Dean's head pushes back into the pillow and his hips jut up. Sam moans over him, taking him deep and doesn't bother to stop when Dean's hips roll up. "God, Sammy. So good, baby." Sam holds his head still as Dean fucks up into his mouth; it's not hard and unforgiving but more slow and determined to get as much out of it as he can. "Sam, can I," Dean squeezes his eyes shut and Sam tightens his lips around him, "can I –" the older man moans and Sam pulls off with a pop.

"Yeah Dean, fuck me." Dean pulls Sam back up to his lips by his hair and they share a kiss before Dean flips them both over to straddle his hips.

"Lube?" Sam reaches to the small side table and grabs it, holds it up to Dean with a smirk on his face. Dean gives him a foxy smile and circles his hips over Sam's silk covers cock making him gasp out his name. Sam's eyes are on Dean as he lowers himself and huffs out a hot breath over Sam's cock and licks a stripe up his stomach. Dean pushes down the red boxers and Sam maneuvers them down to his ankles and kicks them off, "Spread 'em baby." Dean breathes over Sam's collarbone and with that Sam's legs spread and his knees bend slightly so Dean can kneel between them. He does. Sam has trouble concentrating once Dean runs a lube slicked finger down from his belly button, along the side of his cock, down his perineum and finally into his tight entrance.

"Shit Dean!" His eyes squeeze shut as the man preps him; two fingers work his muscles loose, then three and his other hand is slowly stroking Sam's cock. "Please, Dean. Fuck-I, get in me _now_!"

Dean leans over him to press a hot kiss against his lips as he slicks his dick. With a swift push Dean enters Sam and both men let out a guttural groan.

"God damn Sammy!" He pulls out and rolls back in, "You're perfect baby," Sam loves the praise, the way Dean always calls him baby during sex, but right now he's too lost for it to register past Dean talking. Dean's hips work up to a steady rhythm in and out of Sam, filling him completely with every stroke; it's the perfect speed to make it feel good every time and keep them both lasting.

Sam wraps his long legs around the low of Dean's back making it so Dean hits his hot spot more easily. "Dean!" He squeezes his hazel eyes shut and the grip on Dean's arm tightens. He's so close, his cock dripping precome onto his belly and Dean pounding into him-the slick sound accompanying their moans as the only sounds in the room. "Shit, Dean I'm so close." His voice is practically a whimper as Dean fucks into him harder hitting his prostate over and over driving Sam over the edge while he comes with a cry of Dean's name.

Sam's hooded eyes gaze up at Dean as he pounds into him a handful more times before he comes in Sam repeating the younger man's name over and over.

Dean rests his head on Sam's chest, both men breathing heavily and Sam drags his large hand up and down Dean's spine. When Dean pulls out of Sam he sighs at the loss. Dean flops down on the bed beside Sam and they lay there silently for a minute before Dean moves a bit closer so he can rest his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Best Valentines gift ever, Sammy."

Sam laughs his sweet genuine laugh and pulls Dean closer into his side before pressing his lips to the top of his head. "There's still pie left."

Dean licks his lips, "Good point, you did promise." Those green eyes look up to meet Sam's and the look of pure happiness on Dean's face is enough to fill Sam's heart. Thank goodness things are back to normal.

"Go get it." Sam speaks trying not to laugh when Dean rolls off the bed with a smirk on his face.


End file.
